El lugar que le correspondía
by Ekhi
Summary: "Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hermano" Daryl necesitaba despedirse de él. (Post capítulo 3x15)


_Esto es lo que pasa cuando no puedo dormir y busco una libreta a las 3 y pico de la mañana para matar el tiempo al recordar una pregunta que alguien soltó en una página de internet._

_**Situado en el final del episodio 3x15 This Sorrowful life / Esta triste vida.** _

_Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen si no a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC._

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Abrió los ojos ensombrecidos por su antebrazo flexionado contra su frente. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó las lágrimas resecas de las mejillas.

Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y el cuchillo que había utilizado para acabar con él. Se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz rozándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Podía escuchar el zumbido de las moscas, los grillos escondidos entre la hierba alta.

Un gruñido le despertó de su letargo obligándole a ponerse en pie. Cogió la ballesta y dejó que el cuerpo putrefacto de aquel hombre se le acercara. La flecha se clavó con certeza en la mitad de su frente, lanzándole al suelo. Daryl se acercó a él y le arrancó la flecha, su pie apoyado contra su mandíbula. Su peso y el propio tirón al recoger la flecha, destrozaron el cráneo. Los restos de lo que antaño hubiera sido un cerebro funcional, se pegaron a su boca.

Se limpió en el pecho del difunto y le dio la espalda, encarándose una vez más con el cuerpo de Merle.

El peso de la ballesta en su mano derecha le ancló en el sitio, su mirada no se apartaba del rostro grotesco y destrozado de su hermano. Sentía otra vez ese nudo en la boca del estómago que ascendía hacia su garganta, luchando por cortarle la respiración y obligarle a llorar.

"_Los Dixon no lloran_" Le había repetido su hermano mayor infinidad de veces desde que podía recordar.

Parpadeó alzando la vista al cielo y se frotó con fuerza la comisura de los ojos.

* * *

La camisa se pegaba a su espalda como si se tratara de una segunda piel. La ballesta pesaba más que nunca en su hombro, ralentizando aún más su avance bajo el insoportable calor del sol de Georgia. Sus pasos eran más toscos y arrancaban el crujido de la gravilla que pisaba a su paso.

Se secó con la manga de la camisa el sudor de la frente y escupió en la orilla de la carretera con desgana.

Sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y el mechero. La llama temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos, pero tras una respiración profunda, logró encender el cigarrillo. El mentol del tabaco refrescó su garganta, quemándole instantes después al aspirar una nueva calada en profundidad.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de forma brusca en mitad de la carretera, su mano derecha alzada frente a su pecho sostenía el pitillo encendido. Lo tiró al suelo como si un calambre hubiera recorrido su brazo, y pisó sobre él con energía caminando con paso más ligero hacia la prisión. Un fino hilo de humo ascendió desde el suelo proveniente de la colilla aplastada.

El sabor del mentolado le picaba en la boca, el peso de la cajetilla en el bolsillo de la camisa junto a su pecho, le incomodaba sobremanera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el paquete de tabaco aterrizó entre la hierba segundos más tarde.

* * *

No levantó la mirada del suelo, sabía que le habían visto. No lograba recordar quien debía estar en la torre de vigilancia pero esperaba que no tuviera la feliz idea de montar un maldito comité de bienvenida al verle regresar.

Cruzó las puertas sin pronunciar palabra ni escuchar ninguna a su paso. Tragó grueso mientras avanzaba por el camino de tierra que llevaba al edificio fortificado. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo, la figura del sheriff se recortaba en lo alto del camino.

Carl pasó corriendo a su lado, aminoró ligeramente su paso al alcanzarle pero no abrió la boca. Cuando intentó hablar con él, su padre le miró en silencio y el chico siguió su camino hacia el bloque de celdas.

A cada paso que daba acortando la distancia con Rick, el nudo en su estómago parecía querer estrecharse más y más en su interior.

Daryl se detuvo cuando apenas les alejaban dos metros de distancia. Rick le miró en silencio reparando en su rostro demacrado, sus ojos aún ligeramente enrojecidos, en las salpicaduras de sangre en su camisa. El cazador bajó la ballesta apoyándola en la punta de su bota.

- Daryl…- El hombre se encogió de forma imperceptible e involuntaria al escuchar su nombre y miró al ex agente. Su mano rozó el mango del cuchillo que había sido clavado en la cabeza de su hermano una y otra vez. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia las vallas perimetrales sin pronunciar palabra, tomando aire.- Iré a por la camioneta.

Rick no esperó a escuchar la contestación del único superviviente del clan Dixon y se alejó hacia uno de los vehículos aparcados en la explanada.

Daryl esperó en la orilla del camino para que le recogiera sin desviar sus ojos hacia los integrantes del grupo que observaban la escena desde la lejanía. Se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta y se dejó llevar por el vaivén del coche a medida que se alejaban de la prisión.

* * *

Jamás le había prestado excesiva atención a eso pero, parecía cierto lo que decían. Cargar con una persona muerta, resultaba más pesado que moverle en vida. Incluso habiéndole ayudado tras alguna borrachera, él solo siempre había podido cargar con su hermano.

Entre los dos subieron el cuerpo de Merle a la cama de la camioneta. Una precaria manta sirvió como mortaja. Las palabras brillaban por su ausencia entre los dos hombres mientras aseguraban el cuerpo de su hermano.

- Iré atrás.- Fue su respuesta escueta a la mirada que Rick le dirigió.

- De acuerdo.

Daryl se subió junto al cuerpo de su hermano, piernas flexionadas, ballesta contra su rodilla izquierda.

Se apartó el pelo de la frente, evitando caer sobre el cuerpo de Merle al pasar sobre un bache profundo y perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Se reacomodó junto al cuerpo, su mano derecha terminó posada sobre la manta que le cubría, sin ser consciente de ello, aferrándose a la tela.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la nuca contra el cristal trasero de la cabina sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse bajo sus párpados una vez más.

- Maldito capullo… Tuviste que…- Daryl se mordió el labio, dejando la frase sin terminar. Golpeó con su nuca el cristal, negando silenciosamente con la cabeza.- Maldita manía de dejarme siempre atrás…

Se frotó los ojos, se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz recuperando el aliento. Cuadró la espalda contra el metal en el que se apoyaba y clavó su mirada azul en la nube de polvo que el vehículo creaba a su paso.

* * *

_Barajé varias opciones pensando cómo sería ese momento o si habría sido así, pensé en varias posibilidades intentando meterme en la cabeza de Daryl en ese instante... Al final ésta que he escrito es que la se quedó conmigo durante un buen rato de madrugada. Espero no haber metido demasiado la zarpa. _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por invertir vuestro tiempo leyendo esto. Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, petición, tomatazo será más que bien recibido._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
